


AMC'S The Walking Dead: Surviving The End Season 1

by OmegaRain_Productions



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Long ass Series, Lots of other crap xD, Walking Dead Tell Tale Games Cross Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaRain_Productions/pseuds/OmegaRain_Productions
Summary: Angela Dayton, once a young girl looking for approval from others and a Steady Girlfreind is thrown into a world Of Chaos as the Dead rise up, question is, who started this and is there a way to survive the Zombie Outbreak till the end? OC/Multiple Females(as a lot of ppl die in this show)





	1. "Days Gone Bye"

The Zombie outbreak this wasn't how she had planned on spending her and Amy's 12 month Anniversary that was for damn sure. Walking down the highway now completely dead as the wind blew past it was like an echo now as she had a baseball bat on her back and a pistol to her right. "Amy? Can you hear me?" She asked into her walkie talkie, nothing. "Baby please say something." This woman pleaded again nothing. The woman was a black haired, pale skinned woman she would normally be seen seeing her normal school clothes but not anymore. She was now wearing what looked like a survival vest, black pants, the last of her sneakers and a necklace around her neck. This was Angela Dayton one of the few survivors of the Outbreak, though she wasn't sure if there were any others. Yet.

However, when she reached one area she saw the railing of the free way that prevented Cars from crashing was cut clean off as she took her hat off before tossing it to the side, it was for looks before, she wasn't going to need this now. Slowly dropping down she slid down the area until she was at the car as she got her bat ready before turning around to the side and noticed the cop was dead but had his head blasted off as she took a deep breath noticing some tracks as she sighed before noticing some fresh tracks as she slowly began to follow them, soon enough they disappeared behind a fence as she looked around making sure no Walkers were around before quickly using her athletic ability she gained from School hopped over the fence landing on the other side. "Son of a bitch...this new world sucks ass..." She muttered upon landing.

Suddenly she heard multiple SMACKS and quickly drew her gun waiting as she saw the door opened. "FREEZE! IF YOUR ALIVE DONT MAKE ANOTHER FUCKING MOVE!" She quickly shouted as the two rose their hands. "Are you alive? Any bites?" Angela asked as the two came down the stairs as the black man shook his head. "No bites I promise I just woke up to this crazy shit." He stated as Angela looked to see the little girl hiding behind the man and nodded sheathing her gun. The man was a black man with black hair and a beard, jacket, white shirt, and blue pants along with his shoes but his jacket and shirt were covered in blood. The little girl was wearing a dress of some kind her sneakers and a cap with a D on it. "Sorry, after everything that gone down..shit...anyways the names Angela Dayton and you two?" Angela asked. "Lee,   Lee Everett and this sweet pea just introduced herself to me as Clementine." Lee Explained.

"Lee and Clementine, alright come on lets head back to the highway, its getting dark, Walkers will be around us before long." Angela stated as she Lee nodded and with Angela's help got back over the fence along with Clementine heading back towards the Cop car, the end of the world had begun.

**[TWD Intro]**

Once arriving on the Highway and continuing on their way they were spotted by a Sheriff Car that came to a stop after a few moments he rolled down his window. The man looked like a sheriff himself. "Need a Ride to Atlanta folks?" He asked before Lee looked in and spoke. "Hey wait, your the Sheriff that arrested me." Lee stated causing the man to look at him. "Ah Lee Everett been a while, look with what's going on now  is what happened in the past really important?" He asked. "True..." Lee muttered. "Yeah we could use one." Angela cut in. "Well get in you two in the back girly up front." He stated as they nodded getting in their respective seats before the man took off. On the way the man spoke into his Radio. "Broadcasting on Emergency Channel, Will be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85, Anyone reads please respond." He stated into the radio. "Can I see that? I'm trying to find someone." Angela stated as the man nodded. "Go ahead, by the way never got your name?" The man stated. "Angela, Angela Dayton and yours?" She asked. "Rick, Rick Grimes." He answered. "Hello, This is Angela using Emergency Radio of one Sheriff's car. Amy, Baby if you can hear my voice please respond." She stated into the Radio. At the Survivors camp the radio was crackling as a young woman with blonde hair dropped firewood she found racing over. "Hello? Hello? If you can hear me whatever you do DON'T go to Atlanta, it is dead territory now, We are just outside the City." She explained but the radio crackled. "Damn it..." She muttered.

Eventually the group had to stop because the car ran out of gas lucky enough they found three horses as Clementine rode with Lee, while Rick and Angela got their own grabbing them and began making their way towards Atlanta. Once in Atlanta, Angela spoke. "Stay close and Lee, if things get hairy you don't hesitate pick up Clementine and RUN!" She stated causing Lee to nodd as they made their way through Atlanta, soon enough they heard a Helicopter and gidyed up their horses however, when they came close is when they were in for a wake up call at what they saw in front of them. "Sweet mother of Jesus, Mary and Joseph..." Angela muttered. The group quickly turned around only to be cornered by more of them getting knocked off their horses and having to leave them for food, as requested Lee had grabbed Clementine and moved to the top of a tank and slipped into it as the two others crawled under it to get a way to see more of them coming as Both Rick and Angela drew their weapons.

"I'm not dieing here Fuck faces!" Angela growled shooting a few of them in the head as did rick Before they slid into the Tank from Below closing the hatchet panting. Luckily when they got in Lee had taken care of the few walkers inside. "You two okay?" Lee asked as Angela nodded. "Hey, Hey Dumbasses, you four in the tank." They heard turning to a radio as Angela quickly raced over. "Hello? Anyone there?" She asked as suddenly she heard over the Radio it was snatched by someone else. "Angela? Is that you?" it questioned. "Andrea?" Angela questioned. "Yeah and Sweetie, welcome to the end of the world." She stated as Angela leaned back against the metal muttering one word. "Fuck..." She stated.


	2. "Guts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Reunited with Andrea. Angela, Rick and the Survivors look for a way to get out of the hell hole known as Atlanta.

Meanwhile away from Atlanta Amy was walking up To Lori with bucket in hand as she placed it down in front of her running her hands down her face. "You okay?" Lori asked taking the bucket from her. "Once I know whether Angela and my sister are alive or one of them, I will be." Amy stated causing Lori to blink. "Angela?" She asked as Amy looked around making sure Carl, Lori's son was no where around before speaking. "My girlfriend." She explained. "Ohhhh that explains why you haven't looked at some of the boys your age around here that way, don't worry, I think the LAST thing on anyone's mind right now is how you swing with those things trying to eat us." Lori stated as Amy giggled. "So true." She stated.

Back at Atlanta Angela was panting before the other man took the Walkie back. "Okay Angela, you the black man and Mr. Clint in there are surrounded by walkers, that's the bad news." The man stated. "Walkers that's what you call those fuckers?" Angela asked. "Quite the mouth ya got on ya." He stated. "Look the dead are up and about trying to eat us I don't got time to watch my language now tell me how are we going to get the fuck out of this we got a little girl with us who is scared out of her mind." Angela stated as Clementine was hiding behind Lee. "Alright, so this going to sound strange but you four need to make a run for it." He stated. "Make a run for it? That's your plan? Unless you forgotten we've got a whole fucking city full of the dead wanting to eat us!" Angela snapped. "I know, I know, its not as dumb as it sounds okay, There's one walker still on the top of the place but the others have jumped down and went to join the feeding Frenzy on those horses you four with me so far?" He asked.

She looked back to Rick who nodded as she spoke. "Yeah me and the cowboy follow you so far." Angela stated. "Okay the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded, if you four leave now you'll still have a chance to get out of there while they are distracted, you and cowboy are going to have to handle the walkers, the other guy with you is going to have to carry the little girl if you guys hope to get out of there alive." He explained. "Got it." Angela stated. "You two have weapon and ammo?" He asked. Angela looked at Rick who showed his gun and nodded. "We got two Barreta's and a clip 15 rounds." Angela explained. "Make them count." The man stated as Angela nodded. "You get all that Lee?" Angela asked as Lee nodded looking at Clementine who nodded as well.

"Jump off the ride side of the tank, keep going in that direction, there is an ally up the street maybe 50 yards, Be there." He explained as Angela nodded. "Let's move Cowboy." Angela stated as Rick nodded grabbing a shovel as Lee slowly picked up Clementine once out Rick quickly turned around and smacked the Walker coming up behind them with a shovel as they kept on their way down the path way after jumping off the tank. On their way they blasted any Walker that came close to them before they turned around the corner. "WHOA! NOT DEAD!" He quickly shouted. the group started racing down. "Lee! Put Clem on my back, I'm younger I can get us up faster!" Angela shouted as Lee nodded doing so as they quickly made their way up a ladder out of the reach of the walkers thank god painting.

"Nice moves there Clint Eastwood, you the new sheriff in town with the girl?" The man asked. "Wasn't our intention alright?" Rick statted. "Yeah whatever, you guys are still a dumbass," He stated. "I'm Rick, This is Lee, Clementine and Angela, thanks." Rick stated as it took a moment before the man shook their hands. "Gleen your welcome.." He stated. After a long more trip they made their way into the somewhat safe house as The group sighed as the remaining survivors came. "ANGELA!" A voice said as Angela turned to one. "Andrea oh thank god!" She shouted as the two quickly embraced in a hug as Andrea kissed her forehead. "Are you alright, any bites?" She asked as Angela shook her head. "No bites, where's Amy?" Angela asked. "Back at a camp we set up, Safe. Shes been worried sick about you." Andrea stated. "Well she wont have to for much longer, lets get what we have to and get the hell out of here." Angela stated as the group nodded in agreement.

"So what exactly is going on though I thought Atlanta was safe?" Angela asked. "Safe? hah, no, you and your friend here just rang the Dinner Bell dear, come with me let me show you." Andrea said as the group lead them to the front where Angela and Rick got a first look at what the hell was going on. "Sweet mother of god...these things, it's gotta be every damn citizen in Atlanta..." Angela muttered. "You'd be right on the money. Angela keep an eye on things down here? We gotta try and get a signal on the roof." Andrea stated. "Okay but make it fast I don't know how damn long this thing can last." Angela stated as the group nodded racing off.

After a few Angela quickly made her way up the stairs towards the group she couldn't stay down there long. "Hey, they gonna break though at the most an hour hows the signal your trying to get." She asked as the man from earlier, T-dawg shook his head. "Like Dixon's here brain, Weak." He stated as Angela walked over. "we gotta figure a way out of here and soon this is looking bad." Angela stated as the man adressed as Dixon laughed. "Good luck with that. These streets aint safe from what I hear." He stated before turning to Andrea. "Ain't that right Sugar tits?" He asked as Andrea rolled her eyes. "Why don't you get me out of these cuffs and we go off somewhere and bump some uglies? We gonna die anyways." He stated. "I'd rather." She scoffed. "Rug Muncher figured as much." Dixon stated. "oh fuck..." Andrea muttered as Angela turned around getting down to his level. "You wanna repeat that?!" She growled. "Did I stutter?" He asked as Angela grabbed him by the shirt. "I'ma make this clear the only reason I keep you alive is because we don't need more of those things walking the streets, but you EVER Use that phrase again I'll feed you to the walkers, got me?" She asked dropping him. "Man fuck you..." Dixon muttered.

"Let me explain something to you." Angela said bending down to his level. "I'm going to repeat to you what Rick said with my own two cents. Like Rick said, there are no what's the word you called my two friends Lee and T-Dawg?" Angela asked. "Niggas" Lee stated as Angela nodded. "There are none of that word anymore, there are no dumbass shit inbred white trash or whatever you can fucking come up with in that fucked up head of yours. And there are no "Rug Munchers" anymore either. There is only White Meat, Dark Meat, Asian Meat or whatever other fucking thing you wanna call it, Us and the dead!" Angela snapped. "Who are you girl? Why do you even care about that word?" Dixon asked. "All I am now Dixon, is a woman looking for her future wife, anyone gets in the way of that has a one way ticket to a bullet through their head!" Angela snapped before standing back up as Gleen whistled. "Quite the woman your sister has picked up Andrea." T-Dawg stated. "Yeah, she may have changed a bit but shes still the woman my sister fell for." Andrea stated. "I had to Change Andrea, with this bullshit going down." Angela stated.

Eventually after an argument between Gleen having a found a way out of the City they agreed to do things his way as they went down to the gift shop to wait for his sign. "So what did you mean Future Wife up there Angela?" Andra asked as Angela looked around before pulling out a diamond ring as Andrea smiled a small tear on her eye. "I was going to ask her when I got off work, but this world went to hell.." Angela stated. "There's still time you know, when we get back to camp." Andrea stated. "That's the plan, I just hope we can keep it down ya know." She blushed as Andrea nudged her. "Will you stop?!" She asked. "What we ain't seen each other in months and ya expect us just to kiss?" She questioned as Andrea giggled. "Just keep it out of sight it it goes that route there are kids at the camp." She stated. "For sure." Angela said with a small smile.

Eventually the group came up with an idea using Walker guts to make their way though at least Glenn and Rick using them to get through the herd it wasn't pretty but it was the only way out of this place. Of course once they made their way out and started moving, everything was going well for Rick and Glenn. The rest of them were using the roof to look on down bellow. As luck would have it though, than it started to Rain. Eventually Rick and Glenn had to book it and with the best of their ability got a truck and once backed up into the right area the people outside Dixon jumped in to get the fuck out of there, T-Dawg took a little longer to lock the door so the walkers couldn't get to him.  "Hold on Amy...we're almost back Baby..." Angela muttered.


	3. "Reunion"

The group was silent as they were driving towards the Camp, Clementine Hugging Lee as the ex-convict sighed this was not how he was expecting to get out of murder.  "Best not to Dwell on it, Merle got left behind, nobody is gonna be sad he didn't come back, Except, Maybe Daryl." one of the Survivors explained. "Daryl?" Rick asked. "His brother." He explained as Glenn passed them in a woohoo fashion as he chuckled. "At least somebody's having a good day." He chuckled. Glenn arrived ahead of the group and after a brief argument Rick and Angela's truck arrived as Angela sighed in relief as Andrea got out saying wait here something about giving her a signal.

"Amy?" Andrea asked as the two began crying before the sisters embraced in a hug after a few moments of crying. “You scared the shit out of me..” Amy muttered causing Andrea to cry chuckle before pulling away and spoke. "I also got a surprise for you, someone you thought was dead." Andrea said as Amy blinked before Andrea motioned someone from the truck as Angela stepped out of the truck running a hand through her hair. "Angela?" Amy asked tears escaping her eyes as Angela didn't waste any time racing towards her and hugged for a moment while Rick was racing to his family after he noticed them Angela wasted little time giving Amy a quick Kiss as both had tears in their eyes. "I thought you were dead.." Amy stated as Angela shook her head. "Nope I'm alive baby, come on let's go somewhere private we need to talk." She stated as Amy nodded heading off with her. "You not going after them?" Shane asked as Andrea shook her head. "No, I'm giving them their space, its been awhile since this shit went down they deserve it." Andrea stated.

In the forest area near camp, Angela placed Amy against the Tree and kissed her flat on the lips with passion that she hadn't been able to do in months causing Amy to groan panting a bit as Angela pulled away. "Thought you wanted to talk..." Amy panted. "Talk later, I'm making love to you right now after how fuckin long I've been away from you!" Angela growled as Amy giggled. "Won't hear any arguments from me." She stated before being silenced by another kiss. The two kissed slowly for several minutes until Angela pulled at  the bottom of Amy's shirt looking for any resistance, she got none as she lifted it up and over her head and threw it on the ground near the leaves. After that she reached behind and un hooked Amy's bra throwing it right where the shirt was and pulled her around before pushing her down to the ground.

Angela wasted little time kissing down her neck as Amy let out a groan but quickly turned into a moan as she softly bit down onto her shoulder as both gasped as they heard a sound from the forest. "Was that a Walker?" She questioned as Angela quickly reached down and grabbed her Baseball bat if it was just one she could handle it. It turned out to be nothing more than a squirrel as Angela sighed this life officially sucked they were going to have to wait until they were more secure before doing this and Amy knew this picking up her Bra she re clipped it on and put her shirt over herself before kissing Angela on the cheek. "We will try again later." She said as Angela nodded grabbing her hand squeezing it softly as they headed back to camp.

**[TWD Intro]**

That night the group was around a campfire. "I can't even begin to explain how I feel right now being reunited with my soon to be wife." Angela said as Amy layed against her chest. "And my future Sister-In-Law, its like a dream in this hell whole of a nightmare." Angela stated. "But Rick why'd you bring him?" Shane, Rick's partner in arms asked as Rick spoke. "Shane, the worlds got to hell, I think someone killing someone else is the last thing that should be on our minds.." Rick stated as Shane nodded he couldn't argue there. "I honestly thought I would never see her again, Eight months I've been dealing with this shit for eight months.." Angela muttered.

"Me and Angela can probably agree, we feel like we've been ripped out of our life put somewhere else ya know? For a while I thought I was trapped in some Coma like dream." Rick stated. "Rick man..." Lee started. "Look where we were or whatever was going on in our life before this, murders whatever, it doesn't matter now, what matters is this, we got out, we are survivors and right now we are family." Angela stated. "Lee." Clementine stated as Lee looked at her. "I have to pee." She said as Lee nodded. "Give us a moment folks, come on sweet pea." Lee stated taking her off with him so she could go to the bathroom.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale stated as Angela shook his head. "Not really I was pissed at the time but, I didn't think about it." Angela stated. "Pissed?" Dale asked. "He dropped a homophobic slur around me." She stated as Dale let out an ahh sound. "We could lie." Amy stated. "Baby!" Angela scolded as she gave a what look. "No, Angela's right to scold you Amy, Merle was out of control, we gotta come clean. He would've gotten us all killed." Andrea stated. "We did what we had to do to survive." Angela stated. "And that's what we tell Daryl? That's not exactly a rational discussion Angela." Dale pointed out. "Oh what and telling him we might of gotten his brother killed is?" Angela asked as she sighed. "Sorry, I'm just tired...after everything." She stated. "I think we all are, lets get some sleep we will decide what to do in the morning." Dale stated as the group nodded in agreement.

The next morning Rick woke up as he was walking to everyone looking over to see Angela tickling Amy as the two were laughing and smiled, maybe there was hope in this crazy world. After a few moments Rick, after talking with his wife walked over to Angela and Amy. "Hey Angela can we talk?" Rick asked as Angela looked at Amy before giving her a kiss on her forehead before walking over with Rick. "Whats up?" Rick asked. "I wanna head back to Atlanta." Rick stated. "Are you Crazy Grimes?! We barley got out of there and you wanna head back?!" Angela snapped. "That bag I dropped its full of weapons we could use to protect this place." Rick stated as Angela went silent shit he had a point.

Suddenly they heard a scream. "Carl?" Lori questioned as Angela took off with the others. Where they ended up they found a walker who was eating a dear and after a few moment he lifted up and snarled at them before the three guys slapped their weapons at them and began slamming it against them. "God damn it you guys are doing it wrong, GIVE ME THAT!" Angela snapped taking the ax from Dale before SLAM! She cut the Walkers head clean off. "Aim for the head, that's how ya kill them we are going to have to learn how to defend this place so learn to kill a damn walker shit!" She growled giving the ax back to Dale taking off in anger as Amy took off after her girlfriend.

Back at Camp Angela was waiting for the others as she heard. "Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here, I got us some Squirrel! Lets stew em up!" The man stated, this was Daryl Dixon, Merle's brother, this was not going to end good. "Daryl, Daryl hold up a second I need to talk to you." Shane stated as the man with the crossbow came to a stop. "Bout what?" He asked. "Merle." Shane stated. "There was, a problem in Atlanta." He stated. "He dead?" Daryl asked. "No, T-Dawg chained the door so the walkers cant to him." Angela stated standing up. "And you are?" he asked. "Angela Dayton, the "Rug Muncher" he met." Angela stated in distain as Daryl groaned. "Oh god I TOLD Him to watch his mouth concerning that but no big brother always knows better right." Daryl groaned. "Look Sunshine, whatever he said." Daryl stated as Angela rose her hand up and smiled. "No its cool I get it he's still stuck in the way this world used to be, that's why I'm going with Rick to help ya get him back." Angela stated. "But I'm not doing this for him, im doing it for the group." Angela quickly added on. "Fair enough. Daryl stated with a smirk. "Your a regular bowl of Sunshine aint ya?" He asked. "Don't press your luck I prefer woman and dead eating us or not I'm keeping it that way." Angela stated. "Eh can't blame a guy for trying." Daryl stated.

On their way to get ready Shane was talking with Rick, Angela didn't catch most of it but she did catch the tail end. "Well I don't know, Rick, could could you throw me a bone here man? Why would you and Angela risk your lives for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asked. "Hey, chose your words more carefully cop boy." Daryl snarled. "Easy Daryl." Angela stated. "No let him growl douchebag is what I mean I mean come on Angela, he called you that word for god's sake." Shane argued. "Perhaps, but consciously now that I'm calmed down I don't know about Rick but I can't let another man die out there." Angela said. "Likewise." Rick stated as Angela turned around into a hug from Amy before she kissed her forehead. "I'll be careful you stay safe you hear me Amy? Than we can have are time and I can ask that question alright?" Angela asked as Amy nodded with a small smile.

"Just know the two of you and whoever else goes are putting everyone at this camp in danger!" Shane snapped. "LOOK SHANE!" Angela snapped. "We can't do anything without more weapons to protect ourselves YOU know this I know this and most of all RICK knows this!" Angela snarled as Shane ran a hand through his hair. "Come on Angela, don't play dumb you saw that Walker it was here, it was in the camp! We need everyone here!" Shane snapped. "And what no weapons to defend ourselves? We are pretty much fresh beat at that point." Angela stated causing Shane to groan in frustration as Angela, T-Dawg, Glenn, Rick and Daryl got into the truck and headed back to Atlanta.

Once they arrived at the tracks before Atlanta the group got out and started walking not wanting to cause any problems, as Rick started to speak. "So where'd you and Amy go before now?" Rick asked. "Forest, tried to you know, out of the kids sight didn't want them getting corrupted." Angela stated. "I thank you for that." Rick stated as Angela smiled. "Don't mention it, anyways we heard something I think it might of been that walker we found, didn't want to risk it so we stopped and headed back to camp." Angela stated. "Smart move, best not to attract more attention than needed." Rick stated. Sneaking though the area they had snuck in though last time unaware of what was going on at camp with Lori and Shane. Rick gave a signal with his hands as Daryl got in front of the walker that spotted them. "Damn you are one ugly Skank.." Daryl said before nailing it right between the eyes. "Nice one Dayrl." Angela whispered. "Heh I try my best Sunshine." Daryl commented. Soon enough the group made their way up the Ladder and cut down the lock as they busted into the roof. "Merle! Merle!" Daryl shouted but no sign of him as they made their way in and no sign the man began shouting no as Angela blinked. 'That crazy son of a bitch cut his damn hand off to get out..' She muttered in shock.


	4. "A Bite Of Hearts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse for Angela after meeting up with Rick's group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last "Speed Chapter" things from here on out will follow the eps pretty closely.

At Camp Andra and Amy were in the center fishing as she sighed. "What?" Andrea asked. "Nothing..." Amy answered. "It's not nothing it's always something, whats up?"  Andrea asked. "Its Angela, She barely got out of there with you last time and now she's going back? I'm worried Andrea." Amy stated as Andrea chuckled. "Amy, she's going back for protection for you, who did she say was her "Future Wife" Hmmm?" Andrea asked as Amy giggled. "Okay ya got me there but I can't help but worry you know?" Amy asked as Andrea nodded in agreement it was only natural.

**[TWD Intro]**

At Atlanta Angela was still in shock. "Your brother is one crazy son of a bitch Daryl.." Angela muttered. "He gets that a lot.." He asked looking at T-Dawg  as for a moment everything seemed quite before Daryl's emotions got the better of him as he quickly turned around with his cross bow aimed at T-Dawg as Rick quickly pulled the gun on Daryl before speaking. "I won't hesitate, I don't care if every walker in the damn city hears." Rick stated. After a few Daryl lowered his crossbow and Rick lowered his gun as Daryl was silent for a moment before speaking. "You got a do-rag or something?" He asked as T-Dawg nodded before Daryl lowered the D-rag and laid it down slowly picking up the hand. "Eww gross.." Angela stated about ready to hurl. "Yeah tell me about it Sunshine, I guess the Saw Blade was too dull for the Handcuffs ain't that a bitch..." Daryl muttered.

"He must of used possibly his belt, I'll be taking this with us. Pizza boy turn around." Daryl stated as once he turned around he put it in his backpack. Daryl Angela, Rick and Glenn walked over to the a door opening on the roof while T-dawg was picking up the Tool bag. "Merle! You in here?!" Daryl called out. "Careful Daryl this place echos!" Angela hissed as they began making their way down the steps. In another area still no sign of Merle as they were still looking as Dayrl spoke. "Toughest asshole I met my brother." He said before they entered a room with two walkers, down. "had enough in him to take down these two sumbitches. One handed none the less" He chuckled before loading his crossbow. "Feed him a hammer,  he’d crap out nails." Daryl explained. "Even so, any man could pass out from blood loss." Rick stated. "That's how dad died.." Angela muttered.

"Hey Sunshine? Mind if I ask why ya chose a baseball bat?" Daryl asked while calling out for Merle. "Makes less noise than a gun." She stated. "Smart move alright.. lets keep looking." Daryl stated. Once they headed over to one area Rick picked something up. "Whats that Burnt stuff?" Gleen asked. "Skin..he circularized the wound.." Rick muttered. "Told ya he was a tough son of a bitch, even if he is an asshole." Daryl stated. "You'd call  your brother an asshole?" Anglea asked. "Hey I call it like I see it.." Daryl stated. "Look we gotta go soon there are a lot of dead bastards out there." Angela stated. "but my brother-" Daryl stated. "Look, Hes family I get that, me and Angela went through hell and back to find ours, or what's left of it in Angela's case, We know exactly how ya feel he cant get far with that injury, we can help you search a few blocks but ONLY if we keep a level head." Rick stated. "Look let's just get those guns, check a few blocks and get the fuck out of here I've been away from Amy longer than I would've liked due with those things running a muck." Angela countered.

"But-" Daryl started. "Look! It's getting late, The walkers could be at camp any time now, you said it yourself, your brothers a tough son of a bitch, if he made it this far, don't ya think he would've gotten out of the city? We need to focus on us! Its like I told your brother Dayrl, there is no dark meat, white meat or whatever fucking else you wanna call it there is us and the dead, to us we are food if we stay any longer-" She started as they heard very low snarls looking down seeing walkers coming towards their area as she gasped in horrors. "The fuckers smell us.." She muttered.

"Rick you and the others figure out a plan to get those guns and we are getting out of Atlanta!" Angela said as she raced down to see if any had gotten into the door. Angela had spent a good time fighting off walkers while Rick and Co were seen dealing with some theif who took Glenn eventually Rick and them met back up with Angela with Glenn and guns as they were on their way to exiting Atlanta. "Alright step on it the sooner we get back the better." Angela stated as the group nodded racing out of Atlanta back to their camp.

When they arrived at night though things went to hell and a hand basket as they arrived with walkers swarming the camp. "Oh my god..." Rick muttered as Angela's eyes were darting back and forth before suddenly, her eyes went to Amy who had just been bitten. "AMY!!!" She screamed racing onto the camp. "Angela NO!" Rick shouted but it was to late as she was racing onto the camp as one walker was coming towards her. "OUT OF MY WAY FUCK FACE!" She shouted swinging the baseball bat littler hitting it off the walkers shoulders out of the camp they were using.

Guns firing blasting walkers in the head the walkers biting a few people for food as Angela raced over and WHACK slammed the baseball against the walker and knocked it off Amy before began slamming the bat on its head at least ten times before dropping the bat cupping Amy's neck as Andrea raced with over with her. "No, no, no, no,no...Amy baby please stay with me." Angela pleaded. She was gasping for air. "Angela...help please..." She coughed the fact was, Angela knew there was nothing she could do, once you were bit that was it as Tears were beginning to flow from her eyes before she got up. "Watch her..." Angela said to Andrea as she grabbed the baseball bat. "OKAY WHOS THE FIRST WALKER FUCKER THAT WANTS SOME?!" Angela snapped, she had officially snapped in her head.

One of the final walkers finally began walking towards her as She turned around and whacked them across the face knocking them down before begining to bash is head in, over and over and over and over and over again. "Angela! Thats enough!" Rick shouted but she was listening as Shane held Rick back basically telling him to let her do this as Angela let lose one final swing completely destroying the head as she fell to the ground bat in hand before dropping said bat and grabbed her head before sorrow filled scream in pain and it only got worse when Andra walked over and put her hand to her shoulder, Angela looked out her as Andra bent down hugging her. "She's gone..." Andrea said as Angela's tears began flowing as Rick blinked walking over and picked up something that fell out of Angela's pocket it was a strange blue box when he opened it, it was a diamond ring. "Oh my god..." Rick stated, this had to been the worse day in history for Angela.


End file.
